N64
by Akamenishi
Summary: Ryo, YamaPi et Jin. Les deux premiers ont une conversation qui prête à confusion. Que dire de plus ?


**Titre**: N64

**Auteurs:** Akamenishi et Tacchoncolat

**Sources**: NEWS et KAT-TUN

**Pairing**: RyoPin (Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo et Akanishi Jin)

**Disclaimer:** Les NEWS et les KAT-TUN ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Nous ne sommes pas perverses, pas du tout...bon d'accord, mais juste un peu XD

Bonne lecture.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

YamaPi : Bon, celui qui gagne, fait la cuisine, dac' ?

Jin : en fait c'est juste un prétexte pour éviter Ryo et ses jeux débiles, je me trompe ?

YamaPi : à ton avis ?

Ryo : Pi ! Jin ! Vous êtes où ?

Jin : Bon d'accord, on joue !

YamaPi & Jin : jan – ken - pon !

Jin : Yes !

YamaPi: et zut !

Jin : et oui mon Pi, c'est toi qui t'y colle, gambatte *part dans la cuisine*

YamaPi : raaaahhhh.

Ryo : PI !

YamaPi : Ryo ?

Ryo : PI !

YamaPi : Ryo ?

Ryo : PI ! Je t'ai trouvé !

YamaPi : encore heureux, si tu me perds dans l'appart', c'est grave.

Ryo : haha, c'pas drôle !...PI !

YamaPi : Ryo, arrête de hurler je suis juste à côté de toi !

Ryo : Pi, tu veux pas dire mon prénom encore une fois ?

YamaPi : heu …..Ryo ?

Ryo : Pi ! …Yatta, j'ai réussit ^^

YamaPi : Tu m'explique ?

Ryo : T'as pas remarqué que lorsque tu dis Ryo et que je te répond en disant Pi, ça fait « RyoPi » :D

YamaPi : *soupir* faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire des fanfictions.

Ryo : J'y peux rien si j'adore ça…et puis des fois c'est bien pratique.

YamaPi : pratique ?

Ryo : oui, ça me donne des idées.

YamaPi : Quelles idées ?

Ryo : Tu sais, comme la fois où tu étais sous la douche et que je suis venu te rejoindre et que …

YamaPi : stop ! je veux même pas te l'entendre dire !

Ryo : ok…..Pi ?

YamaPi : oui ?

Ryo : on joue ?

YamaPi : A quoi tu veux jouer ?

Ryo : à ça !

YamaPi : …ok, mais juste une fois alors.

Ryo : YES !

Dans la cuisine, Jin avec ses oreilles toujours à l'affût, écoute la conversation de RyoPi :

Ryo : Non, Pi, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui le prend, je veux être au dessus !

YamaPi : Mais Ryo tu es toujours au dessus !

Ryo : Bah c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime pas être en dessous !

YamaPi :…..

Ryo : mais quoi ! C'est vrai, c'est pas pratique pour moi tu sais.

YamaPi : moi je vois pas de différence.

Ryo : Moi si, quand t'es au dessus, faut que je lève la tête pour te voir tandis que quand t'es en dessous, j'ai qu'a baisser les yeux et pis c'est bon.

YamaPi : *soupir* d'accord tu seras au dessus…. Qu'est-qu'il ne faut pas faire, j'vous jure….

Ryo : …. aller Pi, dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée !

YamaPi : et-oh-hein, j'te rappelle que 1) c'est ton idée et que 2) il me faut du temps pour démarrer, j'suis pas comme toi.

Ryo : roohh, attend je vais t'aider.

YamaPi : Pas touche !

Ryo : Mais Pi !, j'veux t'aider !

YamaPi : Bordel Ryo, arrête de hurler … et je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul, merci.

Ryo : ….

YamaPi :…..…

Ryo : ….oh ! PI !Oh ! PI ! C'est déloyal !

YamaPi : fais avec, j'te rappel que c'est ton idée.

Ryo : Mais PI !

YamaPi : oui mon p'tit Ryo :D

Ryo : Je suis pas petit !... ehhhhh ! t'as pas le droit d'arriver par derrière et de me retourner comme ça !

YamaPi : mouhahaha ! Je fais ce que je veux mon p'tit Ryo, assume les conséquences de tes actes.

Ryo : Mais PI ! PI ! …oh et puis je m'en fiche, j'ai une arme secrète …TADAAA !

YamaPi : Ryo ! espèce de ….

Ryo : YES !

YamaPi : t'as pas le doit d'utiliser ça contre moi!

Ryo : et après c'est moi qui hurle.

YamaPi : je ne hurle pas, j'élève la voix pour te montrer mon mécontentement, c'est pas la même chose.

Ryo : tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange.

YamaPi : et bah oui….Ryo !

Ryo : PI ! Mouhahahaha ha ha !

YamaPi: arête de rire et aide-moi !

Ryo : même pas en rêve mon Pi, débrouille-toi.

YamaPi : ….bon ok, alors j'appelle Jin : JIN ! JIN !

Ryo : mais arrête ! T'es fou ! On ne peut pas faire ça à trois et on ne peut pas non plus appeler de l'aide!

YamaPi : ah bon, et depuis quand ?

Ryo : Parce que…c'est ….sacrilège !

YamaPi : Oh Ryo, s'te plait, comme si tu n'avais jamais appelé un ami pour t'aider dans ce genre de situation.

Ryo : Non, j'y vois aucun intérêt.

YamaPi : Moi si, alors c'est soit tu m'aide, soit j'appelle JinJin, au choix.

Ryo : ok, mais de toute façon vu ta position, c'est perdu d'avance.

YamaPi : tu veux parier ?

Ryo :Ouai et si tu gagnes, tu pourras rester au dessus pour le prochain tour.

YamaPi : ça me va.

RyoPi : JIN !

Jin :heu… les mecs, ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous jouez toujours à Mario Kart 64 ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Pour ceux qui connaisse Mario Kart, comprenez bien que l'écran de la télé est divisé en deux parties lorsqu'il y a deux joueurs, un joueur est au dessus et l'autre est en dessous)

Merci de nous avoir lu.

_Akamenishi et Tacchoncolat_


End file.
